Unzertrennlich
by Klotho
Summary: Nach dem Kampf auf der Rainbow Bridge ist Seishirou tot. Oder? S/S, inklusive Tokyo Babylon Flashbacks


LEICHTE SPOILERWARNUNG

Für TB Band sechs und sieben (oder fünf) sowie X Band 18 ...

-------------------------

Tränenüberströmt steht der Junge vor den Türen des Krankenzimmers, nur einen Gedanken im Kopf:

„Ich liebe Seishirou-san."

Er weiß noch nicht, ob, und wenn ja, wie er es ihm sagen soll – hat er es doch selbst eben erst bemerkt. Aber zuallererst muss er ihn sehen, ihm erzählen, wen er getroffen hat; dass er für ihn da sein wird, falls sein zweites Auge versagt; und noch so viel mehr!

Aber alle Gedanken kommen zum Stillstand, als er die Türen aufstößt und eintritt...

Schwarz.

Überall.

Soweit das Auge reicht.

Und doch wird die endlose Dunkelheit durchbrochen von tanzenden Blütenblättern...

Sakura.

Verwirrt blickt sich der Junge um, läuft ein paar Schritte, bleibt stehen.

Das sanfte Rieseln der Sakura wird unterbrochen, als ein Windstoß wie aus dem Nichts auftaucht und sowohl die fallenden Blütenblätter, als auch den Hut des Jungen mit sich nimmt. Doch bevor der Junge reagieren kann, bemerkt er etwas ganz anderes. Jemand anderen.

„Sieht so aus, als wäre die Zeit zum Einlösen unserer Wette gekommen, nicht?"

Gegen einen mächtigen Kirschbaum gelehnt steht ein Mann, der sich sehr verändert hat, seit der Junge ihn das letzte mal gesehen hat:

Die blendendweiße Krankenhauskleidung ist einem schwarzen Armani-Anzug gewichen, das engelsgleiche Lächeln hat sich zu einem dämonischen Grinsen verzerrt und der immer fröhliche Blick – das einzelne Auge starrt böse, gefährlich und... arrogant.

„Sumeragi Subaru-kun."

-------------------------

Der Körper des Jungen fällt zu Boden. Die Krankenschwestern, die in das Zimmer stürmen, schreien laut auf, als sie den leeren, starren Blick, das durch innere Verletzungen hervorgerufene Blut am Mundwinkel und den gebrochenen, verdrehten Arm bemerken, in dessen Hand ein einzelnes Sakurablütenblatt ruht.

-------------------------

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen erwachte der Sakurazukamori und blinzelte verwirrt, bevor er sich langsam aufrichtete und einen Schweißtropfen von der Stirn wischte.

„Nur ein Traum... Nein...eine Erinnerung..."

„Eine sehr alte, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

Stille.

„Guten Morgen, Subaru-kun."

Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Sakurazukamoris.

„... Guten Morgen, Seishirou-san."

„Du solltest etwas anziehen, hier drin ist es kalt."

Das Oberhaupt des Sumeragi-clans kroch vorsichtig aus dem Bett und tapste auf Zehenspitzen so schnell wie möglich zum Kleiderschrank.

„Was soll es denn heute sein?"

Ein Grinsen.

„Schwarz; das steht dir so gut..."

Das Grinsen verbreiterte sich, als die bleichen und dünnen Arme ihren Weg in die Ärmel eines schwarzen Rollkragenpullovers aus Kaschmir fanden.

„Ganz in Schwarz?"

„Ganz in Schwarz. Und während du deinen unglaublich erotischen Unterkörper mit dieser Hose bedeckst, kannst du dir schon mal überlegen, was es zum Frühstück geben soll."

Die weißen Wangen des Sumeragis färbten sich knallrot.

„Ich habe eigentlich gar keinen Hunger..."

„Nichts zu essen ist ungesund!

Ein kleines, trauriges Lächeln.

„Das hat Hokuto auch immer gesagt..."

„und Recht damit gehabt. Ich mach uns Spiegeleier!"

Der Sakurazukamori, der sich inzwischen angezogen hatte, begab sich in die Küche, und innerhalb weniger Minuten stand ein Teller mit Ei und Toast vor dem Oberhaupt des Sumeragi-clans.

„So, iss schnell auf und trink deinen Orangensaft!"

Seufzend leerte der Sumeragi den Teller und das Glas.

„Was willst du heute machen?"

„Ich weiß nicht... vielleicht ein paar Bannkreise zerstören?"

„Seishirou-san..."

„Schon gut, schon gut; war nur ein Witz."

Nachdenklich stellte der Sakurazukamori den Teller, von dem er gerade gegessen hatte in die Spüle.

„Weißt du, Subaru-kun, manchmal vermisse ich unsere gemeinsamen ‚Dates'..."

Das Oberhaupt des Sumeragi-clans blickte auf.

„Wieso; wir sind doch inzwischen enger zusammen, als manch andere Leute."

Ein Grinsen.

„Das klingt sehr doppeldeutig..."

Der Sumeragi stutzte.

„Waru-! SEISHIROU-SAN!!! So hab ich das doch nicht gemeint!!!"

Lautes Lachen.

„Ich weiß doch, mein Subaru-kun. Kein Grund zu erröten."

Stille.

„Und trotzdem fühle ich mich manchmal so... allein."

„Du bist nicht allein."

„...Ich weiß..."

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Sakurazukamoris aus.

„Lass uns ausgehen!"

Der Sumeragi runzelte die Stirn.

„Und wohin? Das apokalyptische Tokyo ist nicht gerade ein Vergnügungspark..."

„Nein, weiter weg – so weit weg, wie möglich..."

Stille.

„Seishirou-san?"

„...Ja?"

„Ich hätte Lust den Tokyo Tower noch mal zu sehen, bevor er dem Erdboden gleichgemacht wird..."

„Wollen wir hin?"

„Ja... Die Sterne sehen von dort immer am schönsten aus..."

Ein melancholisches Lächeln.

„Es ist draußen noch kälter als hier drinnen, deswegen solltest du einen Mantel anziehen..."

„Den schwarzen?"

Ein Grinsen. Der Sakurazukamori antwortete nicht.

„Dumme Frage, natürlich den schwarzen... Es ist dein Lieblingsmantel, oder?"

„Mir gefällt alles, was du trägst, Subaru-kun."

Ein leises Kichern entfuhr dem Angesprochenen, während er den Mantel überstreifte.

„Das sagst du jetzt, nachdem du meine gesamte Garderobe erneuert hast – mit Sachen, die du ausgesucht hast!"

„Das habe ich nie bestritten!"

Der Sumeragi grinste und bückte sich, um die schwarzen Stiefel zuzuschnüren, zog ein paar – ebenfalls schwarze – Lederhandschuhe an und warf einen Blick in den Spiegel. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich, während er sich betrachtete.

Die Miene seines Gegenübers zeigte Besorgnis.

„Was ist, Subaru-kun?"

Er wandte seine Blick ab und begann auf die Tür zuzugehen, als plötzlich eine behandschuhte Hand über seine Backe strich.

„Sei nicht traurig, Subaru-kun; es ist nun mal so, wie es ist... aber ich bin bei dir, und ich liebe dich..."

Eine Träne formte sich in dem grünen Auge.

„Ich weiß, aber ich- ich-"

Die Hand wischte die Träne weg und legte sich kurz auf die geröteten Lippen, während ein goldenes Auge sich schloss.

„Shhhh... Ich weiß genau, was du denkst und fühlst, das weißt du doch."

Stille.

„Gehen wir?"

„...Ja..."

Der Sumeragi trocknete seine Hand an seinem Mantel ab und verließ das Haus. Schneeflocken schwebten langsam zu Boden, und als der schwarz gekleidete Mann abschloss, spiegelte sich im Glas der Haustür ein bleiches Gesicht mit schwarzen Haaren, einem Grinsen und zwei Augen:

Ein goldenes und ein smaragdgrünes.

-------------------------

Der Junge lehnt sich gegen den starken Oberkörper und lauscht aufmerksam den Erläuterungen der Person hinter ihm über Organtransplantationen. Die Worte des älteren Mannes sind ermutigend, und einen Satz prägt sich der Junge besonders gut ein:

„Sie glauben daran, dass der Verstorbene in einem Unbekannten ins Leben zurückkehrt und weiterlebt."


End file.
